


Lazy Day

by SecretlyInfatuated



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, I just want them to be happy, M/M, This is really self indulgent, This is so soft, all i want in life is for andrew minyard and neil josten to be happy and safe okay, andrew loves his cats and no one can tell me otherwise, no angst i promise, so here you go, sorry in advance, this is my first fic and im still getting the hang of how this site works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyInfatuated/pseuds/SecretlyInfatuated
Summary: Andrew and Neil have a lazy day with their cats





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just read so much angst and pain so rather than make you suffer with me, I wrote this:) enjoy

Neil woke up with the sun filtering through the slightly cracked blinds and a warm body next to his. Well, several warm bodies. Sir and King were curled up in the space between his bent legs. Andrew was still sleeping, chest rising and falling slowly, arm under the pillow, and face scrunched up ever so slightly. Neil smiled softly as he looked at Andrew, noting the fine eyebrows and slightly parted lips. He liked how peaceful Andrew looked while asleep and he didn't think he would ever get used to waking up next to him. 

He had never thought it would have been possible to be comfortable with anyone in bed besides his mother at his back, but he also never thought it would be possible to stop running, to not have to look over his shoulder and sleep with a gun under his pillow. Yet here he was, with Andrew next to him and a life he made for himself. He couldn't bring himself to regret anything he did, no matter if his mother would have strongly disproved. 

He knew he should get up and get the coffee and breakfast going, but he didn't want to risk moving and disturbing Andrew, so he decided breakfast could wait. Sir woke up and took his time stretching, curling his paws over his face and then arching his back. He padded up to Neil to rub on his face and get his fill of petting. Neil scratched his fingers down Sir's back and rubbed at the space between his ears, just as he liked. Sir settled on Neil's chest and purred in contentment. Neil had to agree, feeling rather content himself.

Andrew shifted slightly on the bed and Neil looked over at him again. Andrew's eyes were opened but squinting, adjusting to being awake. He stretched his arms above his head and sat up, looking down at Neil and Sir. Neil smiled softly at him as Andrew let his hand sift through Neil's bedhead in greeting. King had woken up by then and climbed onto Andrew's lap to curl up close to the rest of them. Andrew scowled at the cat hair that was left behind but Neil could see the underlying affection as he pet the cat in his lap. 

"Damn pests," Andrew grumbled as King leaned more into Andrew's hand and purred. 

"Pests that you let get away with anything," Neil said with a teasing smile. Andrew glowered down at him, mouth turned down in a way that made it look like he was pouting more than glowering, but neither of them would ever say anything about it. 

Neil smiled again and decided it was time to get up, petting Sir a few more times before carefully setting him to the side, close to Andrew and King. Sir looked very unimpressed with being moved but settled down with a swish of his tail. Neil got up and stretched his hands above his head, feeling his back pop. He felt Andrew's eyes on him and stayed in that position a bit longer than necessary, taking his time bringing his arms back down and rolling his shoulders. 

Andrew rolled his eyes at the blatant show but leaned into the kiss that Neil gave him. 

Neil left to get the coffee and breakfast going and heard Andrew start the shower. He set the coffee machine on and started frying the eggs and bacon they had. He noticed they were running low on milk and added it to the list on their fridge. The cats came out and twined around Neil's legs, hoping for food. Neil obliged, giving them each a small piece of bacon and refilling their food bowls. By the time Andrew came out, Neil had the food on plates and was pouring the coffee. 

Andrew grabbed the plate with more bacon for himself and sat down on a bar stool. Neil added the copious amount of sugar and sweetener that Andrew liked in his coffee and brought the two mugs over. He set Andrew's in front of him and settled himself on the chair next to him, tucking into his own food. They ate in comfortable silence, at ease in each other's company. 

Neither of them had exy practice or any other obligations that day so they settled in to enjoy one of their rare days off. 

They spent most of the day sprawled on the couch, Andrew with a book and Neil flipping through the channels and making sarcastic comments about what was happening on the tv. He liked to mute the sound and make up his own dialogue that was very exaggerated and amused Andrew more than he would admit. Andrew switched to playing video games, Neil's head in his lap. 

The cats would come and go, laying on Andrew and Neil and chasing each other around the apartment. Neil played with them, dragging a string for them to follow. Andrew preferred the laser dot, making it go high on the wall and watching the cats try to jump to get it. Neil rolled his eyes at Andrew's amusement but he smiled when Andrew moved it around the floor, watching as the cats chased the glowing dot, trying to capture it to no avail. 

Andrew made dinner and they sat out on the balcony for a smoke. They leaned against each other, sharing warmth and reassurances. The streets were calm and the moon shone brightly. Smoke curled around their fingers and into the night. They were together and that's all that mattered. Neil had a life that he made for himself, he was Neil Josten, starting striker, and he had finally found a home. 

It was a peaceful day, and the night was filled with yeses and promises that they had a lifetime to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes, this was completely on the whim and I didn't have a lot of time to edit or proofread. If there are any major problems, let me know and I'll fix them! 
> 
> this is short and kind of a mess and I'm not super happy about it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> come yell at me or cry with me on tumblr bc I have no life and love to talk to people! @secretlyinfatuated


End file.
